


Perfect

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Listen to the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran ;) I hope you like the surprise I threw at the end. I love you all and comments make me happy!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran ;) I hope you like the surprise I threw at the end. I love you all and comments make me happy!

There are moments in life that gets stuck in your brain for eternity. Some of them are good memories, others are sad ones. But each memory takes a part of the human being you become through out the years. 

One of those memories is currently hunting Alex. A day like today, 8 years ago...She and Maggie decided to end their relationship, leading to 6 months of excruciating pain and bad decisions. 

You see, Its one of the sad memories. The pain she felt back then and most importantly the pain she caused Maggie, still lingers in her skin by only remembering it. To this date, 8 years ago, Alex still blames herself. 

“Its almost 5” Kara comes into Alex’s lab dressed as Supergirl, “Lot of work?” 

“Yeah” Alex says busy with some DNA samples, her protective googles safely on her eyes. 

“Don’t believe you” Kara says, leaning against the desk. 

Alex takes a deep breath and takes the googles off and puts them on top of her hair, “I just....been thinking” She says leaning back into her black leather chair. 

“I know” Kara simply said, playing with some lab instrument in her hands.

Alex looks at her in silence because of course her sister knows. 

“Its November 6” Kara looks up to Alex, “You always get like this every November 6” 

Alex nods 

“Yet you never speak with Maggie about it” Kara puts the intrument down on the desk and gives her sister a gentle look. 

“Why make her remember one of the worst time of our lives?” Alex shrugged. 

“Because maybe she can help you finally heal” Kara said softly, putting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

Alex nods again but says nothing.

”Go home, Kiss your wife and Kiss your boy” Kara says this and makes Alex smile widely, “Me and Lena will be over with Pizza, deal?” She says

”Deal” Alex stands up, kisses her sister’s forehead and walks out of the Lab. 

 

30 minutes later Alex is coming through her front door. Soft giggles coming from the living room make her heart jump. She takes her boots and belt and put them on their coat closet. The gun safely on its locked box on top of the closet. 

Alex walks into the living room pulling her black shirt out of her pants. William was standing in front of his Canvas’s stand with a white canvas on it. Paint bottles opened next to him on the coffee table while he gives instructions to Gertrude to stay still on the couch so he can paint a picture of him. Maggie sitting on the other couch, feet up on the coffee table, an open book in front of her and a glass of red whine on her hand. 

“Hey” Alex says, kneeling down to hug her son from behind, burying her face on the back of his neck and smelling his intoxicating and sweet smell. 

“Mama Gertrude wont stop moving!” William immediately complained. 

“Its ok baby. She is a baby still. Just be patient” Alex said softly kissing his shoulder, “Hug me”.

The boy turned around and threw his small arms around Alex neck. He kissed her nose and turned back to his art. 

Maggie was smiling. Deep Dimples in display kind of smiling. 

“Hey you” Alex walks to Maggie and sit next to her, immediately leaning in to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. 

“Hey you” Maggie says after breaking the soft kiss and smiling again into her lips, “How was your day?”

Alex throw her head back on the couch, “Busy as always”

Maggie runs her fingers through her hair gently, “Im glad you’re home” She smiles and turns her eyes back to the book. 

“Kara and Lena are coming with Pizza” Alex says, looking at her son who was still trying to make Gertrude stay still on the couch. The puppy apparently was more interested in chewing her favorite tennis ball. 

Alex turned her eyes back to her wife and studied her in silence. Maggie had a messy bun, hair falling on her face beautifully. Freckles on her nose. She was wearing a large Metallica shirt which was falling on one of her shoulder, exposing the beautiful and soft tanned skin on it. Her eyes squinted while reading, her lips moving slightly repeating what she read to herself. 

Alex almost lost this. 

She shakes her head and bites her lip and slowly lean on and gives Maggie soft kisses on the exposed shoulder. 

“Talk to me” Maggie simply said, tangling her fingers on Alex hair. 

Alex shake her head, her lips still on her shoulder. 

“Please” Maggie softly said. 

Alex takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, “I almost lost this”, she said with her lips still on Maggie’s skin.

Maggie nods, because she knows. 

“Today marks 8 years since our bad breakup” Maggie says and Alex nods. 

Maggie shifts on the couch and take Alex’s face in her hands, “Hey....Its ok” She kisses her nose tenderly.

”I almost lost this” Alex repeated, “I abandoned you. I made you feel like you were not enough” 

Maggie swallowed hard. Because yes, she still remember the pain and the endless nights crying herself to sleep. 

“Baby....That is in our past” Maggie says softly, looking at Alex straight in the eyes. “We were so young and naive...”

”Im so sorry” Alex says, tears threatening to come out, “I will spend the rest of my life asking you to forgive me”.

”I forgave you the moment we found the road back to each other” Maggie kissed her lips.

”I could have never survived without you” Alex said, a tear falling down her cheek. 

“Hey, look” Maggie slowly turned Alex’s face to where William was standing.

“Gertrude respect me! Im your big brother” William said, pushing the puppy back up on the couch. 

“THAT is OUR kid” Maggie whispered, “And our dog....In Our House”

Alex chuckled at the sight of William now fighting off the puppy from licking his face.

“Our Kid, Our Dog, Our House” Alex repeated with the biggest smile.

”Thats right” Maggie nodded and laughed softly and turned her attention back to the book. 

Alex reached for her phone with a smirk, searched for PERFECT by Ed Sheeran, turned thr volum all the way up and pressed play. 

Maggie looked at her, raising her eyebrow and tilting her head.

Alex stood up and stretched her hand to her, “Dance with me” She said. 

“Always” Maggie said, biting her lip and resching for Alex. 

Alex gave her a gentle and playful spin making Maggie giggle and pulled her closed to her body. Forehead pressed against each other. Their bodies slowly moving from side to side with the music. 

William smiled at the view and turned his face to the puppy, “Dance with meee” William said spinning around the living room and laughing hard. 

The puppy tilted her head curiously and jumped off the couch to run Happily behind the Boy. 

The door opened abruptly, “Hey guys sorry We—“

Both Kara and Lena stood in silence, looking at the view. Maggie and Alex dancing slowly and kissing softly while William ran around the living room happily with Gertrude.

“What’s the occasion?” Lena whispered, not wanting to interrupt the couple. 

Kara smiled, “True Love” She said. 

Lena looked at her with a smile, “Oh well, In that case...” She took the two boxes of Pizza from Kara’s arms and placed them on the dinning table. Stretching her hand to Kara she smiled, “Shall we?”

“Always” Kara said, reaching out and falling in Lena’s arms. 

 

————————————————————————

**NOVEMBER 10, 2017 | 12:00am**

**Alex Danvers’s Facebook Post:**

****

**Facetime Happy Birthday to my sweet boy with Uncle John! He turns 4 today! Mama is working but I promise I’ll be home later today and We will have a blast this weekend! Sunday’s Birthday party will be a blast! You have given me the best 4 years of my life. You & Mommy means the absolute Universe to me. I Adore you To the moon and Back Kid! ❤️❤️❤️ #Blessed #MyBoy **


End file.
